


I have a Dream

by theriseofsolo



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Disney, Disney AU, F/M, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Tangled AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriseofsolo/pseuds/theriseofsolo
Summary: Ben is the child of Senator/Princess Leia and war hero Han Solo; he is stolen by the treacherous Snoke and is never to be found.Twenty-nine years later, scavenger Rey steals the famous Skywalker lightsaber and finds herself hiding in a tower where she very quickly realises she isn't alone.





	I have a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I pitched this idea on my twitter @bensreylo and people really loved the idea so I decided to push myself and actually write it and I'm really proud of this first chapter, so I really hope y'all enjoy it! :)

After the Empire was vanquished, prosperity and happiness swept the galaxy of ignorance and evil.

It was there on Endor that Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa married. Though their wedding was private, they returned to the capital, Coruscant. Rushed into her new position in office, Han and Chewie leave with Rebel operatives and the New Republic Fleet to liberate the Wookie home-world, Kashyyrk from slavery and stays with his family.

Returning to Leia, Han is told that she is pregnant and together they build a home for their child.

One year after the Battle of Endor, Ben Solo was born in Hanna City, Chandrila on the day the Galactic Concordance was signed between the Galactic Empire and the New Republic, resulting in at the end of civil war.

As happy as this seemed, it wasn’t to last. One night, a figure lurking in the shadows took the young prince and hid somewhere far in the galaxy where no one could find him.

The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the prince. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Snoke raised the child as his own.

So, every year on the birthday of their beloved long lost son, the planet Coruscant sends flares out into the galaxy in hopes that their son will see them and find his way home.

**Twenty-nine years later**

As the warm breeze grazed the metal of the Senate Building, Rey of Jakku climbed the roof using as much might as she could manage.

Once at the top, she threw the rest of the rope down and waited for her other companions to arrive. Hux and Phasma, or as they are renowned; The Stabbington Siblings, seized the line and began their climb.

As Rey waited on top, she turned to face the grand view that the roof presented her with. Coruscant was a great planet, filled with culture, art and education. Despite the beauty this city possessed, she knew after this job she wouldn’t be visiting again.

“Enjoying the view?” Phasma sassed, her hands on her hip waiting impatiently as Hux snarled.

They had been stood there for some time.

“Apologises...” Rey shrugged, “but guys, I want a place with a view like this!”

Hux sneered, “well, once this job is done you can buy three times a place with a view like this one.”

Moreover, quick as a flash, before Rey knew it, she was being dragged to a small vent and shoved down it. “Now, pretty girl, go get what we need.”

Shuffling along the ventilation shaft, Rey dreamed of all the places she would go after they stole what they came here for. She dreamed of finding a home with mountains, lakes and warm green grass. Ever since leaving Jakku, Rey loathes the very thought of dusk and sand.

Suddenly she heard murmurers down below. Gazing before her, was an opening. Luckily she was high enough not to be seen, but as she neared it, she realized she was in the room she was looking for.

In a chest near the senates table sat Luke Skywalker’s legendary lightsaber.

Quickly and silently as she could, Rey opened the vent and attached the rope from her satchel to a hook above. Peeping her head through, she noticed two guards by the doors with their backs turned.

Lowering herself down by the rope, she was safely on the ground and already tiptoeing towards the large chest.

Rey had guessed that the chest had a lock to protect unwanted guests, which was why she had brought her Lock Moderator device that she’d stolen from The Stabbington Siblings’ ship.

As the device detected the code to unlock the chest, she reached to open it. Placing the chest lid slowly on the wall, she put her Lock Moderator device into her bag and with both hands holding the lightsaber.

Suddenly, she heard a baby crying. Looking behind her, Rey expected to see a child, but there was none. Turning back to close the lid, she listened to the calm voice of a woman, “Hello, Ben.”

Immediately, Rey shut the lid as quietly as she could muster. She needed to get out of here.

However, as she stood up, the world around her vanished. She was in a bedroom, looking at a woman holding a baby. Rey connected the dots pretty easily and assumed this was the same baby and mother who were speaking before.

Rey, still holding the lightsaber, watched as a man entered the room; a giant smirk on his face. “Hello, my little man,” before reaching to grab the child’s cheek which caused the baby giggled in glee.

Before Rey could understand what was going on, the scene changed again, and this time it was night time. A baby’s cot stood beside the balcony, with the baby, Ben, sleeping soundly.

She felt the urge to step closer to him, to protect him. Taking a step forward, the baby opened his eyes and stared at her. Rey smiled.

However, a flash of lightning stroke the balcony and there stood a tall figure. It reached its arm out, and to Rey’s surprise, the balcony doors opened instantly.

Rey had read about this before. It had to be the Force.

The figure loomed into the room, its eyes staring intently on the baby. Rey moved to try and shield him from it, but the character moved all too quickly and before Rey could scream, the creature held onto the crying baby and vanished.

Before Rey was sucked out of this world, she saw the face of Ben’s parents as their only child was taken from them.

Rey woke to herself sitting on the ground, still firmly holding the lightsaber. She felt her eyes prickle with tears at the heartbreaking vision she must’ve had.

Before leaving she grabbed a small object the same size and weight of the lightsaber and wrapped it in some cloth.

She ran towards the rope, bundling the lightsaber in her bag along with the other object.

Pulling herself up the rope, she reached was close to the top when she heard a loud sneeze from one of the guards. She contained a laugh, but couldn’t help herself. “Ugh, allergies, they’re the worse.”

To her dismay, the guard replied, “yeah,” agreeing. Rey jumped up and shuffled back to where she had come from before hearing the two guards shout orders.

Laughing to herself, she made her way back to the top where Phasma held a hand out for her.

Rey grabbed it and was pulled out. She could hear the noise of an engine above, as well as the sound of even louder sirens; probably alerting everyone of what they had just stolen. Any minute now hundreds of drones and police transports would be surrounding them if they didn’t hurry up.

“Hurry!” Hux shouted, grabbing a roped ladder from the ship. All three of them climbed to the top, Rey last of course.

When she reached the top, instead of a hand helping her up, a gun was aimed at her head. “Woah! What?” she cried. The spaceship stayed in place, unmoved. “Guys, enough of this, we need to go now!”

Hux sneered down at her, “the sword first.”

It was at this moment that Rey knew what she had to do. Reaching inside her bag, she handed Hux the object. Once grasping it, he smiled and allowed her up.

Instead of sitting down, Rey glanced at the escape pods, slowly making her way towards them. If she was going to get out of this alive, she needed to do it quickly before The Stabbington Siblings realized.

“Hey, get us outta here!” Rey called towards them.

“We’re on it,” Phasma replied, before talking to the pilot of the ship they had hired to fly them away.

Clicking the button to enter the escape pod, Rey turned to see if anyone had noticed before stepping inside. She couldn’t help the noise the shuttle door made once she was inside, so immediately she got to work on operating it.

At the front of the ship, Hux was slowly unfolding the piece of cloth wrapped around the lightsaber. “Rey,” he said, “despite our differences, I’m pretty proud of you for finding this-“ but to his surprise, it wasn’t Luke Skywalker’s legendary lightsaber it wasn’t a lightsaber at all.

Hux and Phasma stared down at an empty metal case. “What.” Hux roared.

Behind them the escape pod detached itself from the ship, releasing a loud hiss noise. The Stabbington Siblings looked out the window, watching as Rey of Jakku was escaping with the lightsaber.

The speakers of the ship bleeped before Rey’s voice was heard loud and clear. “Sorry, guys, it’s just business.” Before flying away.

Rey had taught herself how to fly since she could remember. Flying pieces of junk on Jakku for fun, and to keep her mind off of the fact her parent’s had left her. She had dreamt for years that they would come back for her. However, after Rey turned seventeen, she pushed such dreams away and forced herself to leave Jakku and find any job with good money.

Now as she soared into the sky, looking behind her as a dozen ships swarmed the Stabbington Siblings, she yelled in joy as she switched the shuttle to light-speed.

Suddenly a shot fired towards her, she dodged it quickly, but the tail end of the ship had just almost scraped it, leaving a dark mark. Nevertheless, Rey looked to who had shot her.

Poe Dameron, General of the Resistance and the best pilot in the galaxy. She smirked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Hm, finally it got interesting,” before slamming the break down, so Poe flew ahead of her before she quickly shot behind him, shooting from behind before diving under him. With sweaty hands, Rey twisted to the right towards the open sky, quickly activating light speed with coordinates she did n’t, but she knew anywhere was better than here.

Before Rey could come to her senses, the shuttle hit the snow hard and was sliding forward...towards a cliff.

Immediately she ripped off her seat belt and slammed the escape hatch, removing the lid glass lid so she could quickly jump out.

As the shuttle edged off the cliff, Rey pounced out of her seat and grabbed anything she could to keep herself from going over. She hoped for something under this snow, but as she tipped over, she quickly felt something like a branch to hold onto. As she seized on, Rey watched as the shuttle fell before exploding at the bottom.

Wiping a bead of sweat across her forehead with her elbow, she pulled herself up and onto her feet.

Rey looked around for any signs of life, hoping that there would be a town or something. However, as she trekked on, this frozen wasteland of a planet grew more to her disliking. It wasn’t until she reached a waterfall did she stop to rest. Sitting there on an icy rock, the spray of the waterfall reminded her of rain — something she’d never seen before.

As Rey reached towards the water, a shimmer of light behind the waterfall caught her eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh..........exciting!


End file.
